Uncontrollable Lust: What-If (Path 1)
by Moonlit Writer's Sin
Summary: A simple change in one moment of history changed everything then-on. With this reason, Gohan learns of his new circumstances as he adjusts to the mantle of being Earth's protector while balancing this role with both his fatherly duties and the lustful impulses bubbling beneath the surface whenever he goes near his various lovers. What-If of "Uncontrollable Lust". Gohan/Harem. Lemon


**A/N:** This is an alternate take on the events of Uncontrollable Lust some time during the events of the sixth chapter, after Gohan's split personality learns of his own condition and how the women of his harem plan on trying to get rid of that personality completely.

As the original editor for Uncontrollable Lust, I ended up wishing things hadn't gone so far out of whack with everything that happened, and when the original writer stepped down, I tried outlining and writing the later chapters and eventual endings for the original story myself to give some type of closure to the whole "20 or more chapter" idea she originally had when she mapped out the plot.

However, when the sixth and seventh chapters of the original came out, on the same day no less, I look back and feel like there was more potential to be had with Gohan doing something else and then living his life (semi-)normally with the women in his harem as a plot.

This isn't to say it isn't a fun ride nonetheless; I enjoyed myself through the creation process quite much.

This story is just the highlight of what would happen if the words "What-If?" came to mind.

* * *

"Thank you for everything Bulma." Gohan said, loud enough so she could hear him over the howling wind.

"What do you mean?" Bulma responded in kind as well, them flying through the air in the aftermath of a long session of sex in one of the training rooms of Capsule Corp.

"You and Chi-Chi both made it easier to realize what I have to do." Gohan had a smirk in his voice.

"What?" Bulma blinked, eyes widened at the 12 year old.

He gave no response, only landed on the ground, at a flat top of a mountain, throwing the remaining Dragon Ball in the messy formation it was in.

He set Bulma on the ground then, putting her in an all fours position, Bulma surprisingly complying to what he wanted, eyes gazing down at the sight of the dragon balls before her.

He kneeled down behind her, and Bulma's mind buzzed for a way to use the Dragon Balls before Gohan could stop her.

But how - !

Her train of thought, wherever it could've gone, was broken right then and there when he thrust his massive cock fully into her, and she gasped out, before having to hang her head, their flesh slapping loudly, the sound of them clapping echoing through the silent night, Bulma's moans, and later screams, mixing in with it.

Then came the moment he spoke, "Shenron, come forth!"

Gohan watched as the beam of light burst from the dragon balls and filled the sky, his confident smirk adorning his face as he pounded powerfully as ever into Bulma, her moans growing louder as she felt Gohan thrusting even faster into her, in great anticipation little did she know.

He saw the dragon form, and it spoke in its deep voice, "You have summoned me. Give me your two wishes."

"My first wish is for you to merge my dominant personality with the one I have now!" Gohan roared up in response, and Shenron's eyes glowed a bright red.

"The wish is granted." He replied in his booming voice.

"My SECOND wish," Gohan grunted as he kept thrusting harder and harder, "is for me to have the power to erase the personality of anyone I want, and change to whatever I so please!"

The wish was granted, and Shenron bid farewell, Bulma feeling her pleasure mesh with the incessant fear of what Gohan was going to do.

"G-Gohan!" Bulma tried to speak through her pleasure, having immense trouble. "W-What are you going to do, with that sort of power?"

Gohan smirked down at Bulma, then rammed himself harder and harder into her, her mind blanking out with pleasure as the powerful being that fucked her gripped her hair, pulling it back as he rammed himself into her.

He relished in these final moments, and then, when Bulma finally climaxed after an hour, he shoved himself fully into her and came inside of her.

His cock pumped and spurted its seed into her for several seconds, and he smiled before leaning in close to Bulma's ear.

"I'm going to do to YOU what you'd do to me, see how YOU like getting your personality erased."

His cold tone made her tense with fear, the last thing Bulma saw being his hand coming over her face before her personality was taken from her.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Gohan could be found walking towards his house, his hand reaching up and slapping the ass of the Saiyan woman next to him.

Fasha's back straightened at this, feeling her supple ass jiggling against the collision of his hand, before she glared down at Gohan.

"Why do you keep slapping me there?" She asked, her glare hindered from her blushing expression.

"I like what I see." Gohan smirked up at her, gaze giving her once-over as her Saiyan armor had been replaced by a traditional Chinese dress.

"Just..." Fasha crossed her arms, her F-Cup breasts seeming to become more defined by this action. "... Why are you so..."

"Are you really asking why I like looking at my sex slave the way I do?" Gohan asked teasingly, and Fasha flushed in shame at how things had changed.

He had apparently come back in time, to the time she and her squad had been out on a mission, and after killing most of them, he had spared her life and the life of Gine, under the pretense that they be his sex slaves for the rest of their lives.

Gine tried to resist, yet he did something to her that broke her immediately, something that left her obedient and servile, the Gine she knew gone, Fasha accepting it out of fear of the same thing this monstrous boy had done.

In the present however, after traveling through time, Fasha found herself strangely falling in love with the boy despite herself.

But then, that was natural for Saiyans; powerful men were a massive affectation for them, and she believed he knew this fact well.

As they walked to the front of his house, Gohan opened the door to find his other Saiyan sex slave Gine walking around in a naked apron, her eyes glowing a strange, inhuman light as she saw him.

"Welcome home Master." Gine said to him, smiling. "Would you like me to relieve your stress from today?"

Gohan smirked at her. "Isn't it obvious what I want?"

She smiled, and Gine dropped to her knees before him, the woman gobbling up his raging shaft..

Gohan groaned at Gine's actions when her tongue swirled around the pole, making loud slurping sounds.

Seeing this, Fasha looked at Gine with a mixture of pity and something else, her mixed feeling bridging themselves with shame for feeling attracted to the man who'd killed her squadmates, yet the sight of Gine sucking on his dick so whole-heartedly made her begin to feel lust, her not noticing Gohan looking to her and smirking as he took the blowjob Gine gave without an ounce of pleasure crossing his expression.

"Like what you see?" He asked, him uncaring of the answer, but him enjoying Fasha's flushed expression to this, him face fucking Gine as she squealed in delight into his cock, her cupping Gohan's godly ballsack in her hands and playing with them.

Fasha felt her face growing red at the level of power he displayed over her and Gine both, him so incredibly powerful by this world's standards that he easily trounced an entire squad of Saiyans she was once a part of, despite the gravity shift being against him.

Then there was the fact that he had the power to take away things that no one, no matter how high their power level, could take away, evidenced by the sheer enthusiasm Gine showed in servicing his dick as Gohan pulled his shirt off, him grasping the apron she wore before tearing it off of her, Gine's muffled squeal of delight as she kept sucking him off wildly, hobbling her head wholeheartedly on his dick, reflecting that he'd broken the wholesomeness and loyalty to her and Bardock's marriage.

Yet, this too was common in Saiyan culture; power equaled everything, so for a man to kill a wife's husband was for that wife to marry the killer, as he'd proven that they would be more worthy of breeding with them than the corpse called their husband.

Fasha realized she had grown wet whilst thinking of the power Gohan wielded, and looked away from the sight of Gine sucking Gohan off as his then 12 1/2 inch dick was deepthroated.

Gohan smirked at her, then grasped Gine's head between his hands and fucked her throat even harder as she kept playing with his balls for several minutes.

As this happened, Gohan looked up, finding Chi-Chi entering the room to check on why Gine was suddenly screaming, only to pause at the sight of the naked man face fucking her, Gohan smirking up at her.

"Welcome home Gohan." She greeted her husband, too used to this sort of scene playing out in the house to care anymore, her hand rubbing over her pregnant stomach as though to soothe Gohan's baby. "Did you and Fasha have a nice trip?"

"We did." Gohan smiled, him still fucking Gine's face while gazing at Chi-Chi. "Is he going to come out soon?"

"Yes, just a couple days more." Chi-Chi saw Gohan's grin widen with this, and she had to remind him, "I'll still need time to recover from giving birth though."

"I know," Gohan's tone reflected excitement, "I'm just excited to meet the first child I'll make with you."

"Did you work out your work schedule with Bulma yet?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I did. She's giving me lots of work to take care of this family." Gohan said.

"Good." Chi-Chi smiled.

"So, since we won't be needing you to use the Multi-Form technique anymore soon..." Gohan's suggestive voice made her raise an eyebrow, before she smiled knowingly.

"Alright, just for old time's sake." Chi-Chi walked to Gohan side while pulling her clothes off, the pregnant woman standing next to him as Gohan placed a hand over Goten's current residence, a large amount of energy pouring into her body before she took a step back, her doing the Multi-Form technique as two naked, non-pregnant clones of Chi-Chi sank down to their knees next to Gohan, him smirking before pulling out of Gine's mouth roughly, instead aiming towards their mouths with Gine's saliva covering his dick.

One opened her mouth and swallowed him whole before sucking madly as she took to hobbling her head on his shaft, the other getting behind him and skillfully sucking on his ballsack as Gohan grunted, it more of a reaction than his face fucking of Gine gave him.

Fasha turned and gazed at the sight, and she thought of her situation then.

It was common for emperors, if they so desired, to take hundreds of concubines for themselves, women whose jobs were to help the emperor sire children.

Though these harems of concubines officially existed for this reason, emperors would usually choose the woman they held most favor for and make them the headmistress or wife while still having the harems in question.

As she gazed at the sight of Gine, she realized that despite only giving a blowjob, the stimulation had caused her to cum at some point.

Looking to Gohan as Chi-Chi serviced him, she saw that she gave a blowjob that, strangely enough, had a refined poise to it, as though her skill in this area far outmatched the likes of Gine and Fasha.

In this display of her skill, Gohan was visibly pleasured by his wife's fellatio, and as the pregnant wife walked to his side as her clones sucked him off, she kissed him deeply, and the two opened their mouths before their tongues entered a feverish battle for dominance, Gohan's stoic confidence seemingly weakened by the fellatio as Chi-Chi handled him quite handily, pinning his tongue down briefly before they began rolling their tongues around each other, their manner more loving than competitive as Gohan tensed, her pulling away as the two clones kept sucking him off.

"Remember not to cum down their throats." Chi-Chi said. "I want our baby as healthy as possible."

Gohan nodded in a dazed manner.

"I wonder if our child will end up like this one day." Chi-Chi said as she rubbed her stomach. "Having all these women and children."

"Well, as long as he doesn't follow his father's footsteps and want you as part of the deal," Gohan replied, rubbing his hand over her clone's head, "I think I'll be fine with it..You're my exclusive woman after all."

Chi-Chi sighed.

"I'm a bit concerned if he ends up like that. After all, you've been taking care of my needs pretty well, but balancing it out with... everything else." Chi-Chi cast a glance to Fasha and Gine with this. "I heard once that what parents do during the pregnancy is what the children will end up doing too. So I'm worried he might end up that way."

"Just as long as he's responsible about it, it should be fine." Gohan said. "I didn't know about condoms or anything before I had Trunks after all."

"Knowing about it and USING it are two different things." Chi-Chi said sternly. "How many times in the last month have you used a condom Gohan?"

"... three." He said, tone bashful.

"Exactly. I don't want Goten having children by the time he's your age." Chi-Chi responded.

"I understand." Gohan nodded in understanding. "We'll see what we can do about it."

"Okay." Chi-Chi nodded with a sigh. "Thank you..." She looked to him, then smiled warmly at him. "I love you Gohan."

"I love you too." He replied, before grunting as her clone's skillful blowjob brought him to climax, him holding himself in with the willpower that he'd gained for denying himself for as long as he had, him roughly pulling out and cumming all over the clone's face, him breathing heavily as his body spurted his semen out before calming down, him smiling down at the clone before looking to Chi-Chi. "Thanks for this. You really helped me out here."

"You're still hard though." Chi-Chi pointed out to him.

"But I'm more satisfied now than I was before." Gohan replied.

"Okay." Chi-Chi nodded, and Gohan picked her up in a bridal style before carrying her back to her room as per her request.

When he returned out, he smiled at his sex slaves, his eyes lacking that loving warmth he held in his eyes at the sight of Chi-Chi.

"Gine, get ready to go." Gohan said, a clone of himself staying behind to watch over Chi-Chi in Gine's stead, Gine nodding and getting up, running to the nearest room as Gohan watched her large, shapely ass as she left, before looking to Fasha, her blushing at the cold lust that seemed to garner itself at her.

She didn't quite understand it, yet this simple lack of love, the pure, guiltless lust he held for her, felt strangely satisfying for her.

It wasn't what Gine and Bardock had, and she suspected this would be for the best.

As Gine walked out of Gohan's room-turned sex nest, she walked with her form-fitting Saiyan armor around her, Bulma having created the armor in question at Gohan's request.

Fasha, knowing the drill, walked inside, leaving the gaze of Gohan as he let her change into her own new set of armor, before she left, sighing to herself as she, Gine and Gohan left the house to go to Capsule Corp., where Bulma, #18, Maron and Panchy, four of Gohan's other women, lived.

* * *

Upon arriving there, Gohan,walked along to the entrance, wearing his purple gi and red sash over his waist.

"I'll be going to visit my son and other women. You two go train." Gohan said, and there came the standard slap to Fasha's ass that he did out of some savage mixture of habit and impulse as he left to go to them.

"Have fun Master!" Gine called, before running to the nearest gravity training room, Fasha following with a smile to herself.

Gohan, in contrast, walked while wondering how his women were doing, him looking inside one room as Bulma perked up, her eyes glowing a hint of that same glow as before.

"Oh, hey Gohan." She smiled. "How're things today?"

"Good." Gohan nodded. "Are you busy at the moment?"

"A bit." Bulma admitted. "Are you feeling your problem at the moment?"

"Sort of. I want to see Trunks first though." Gohan replied. "Could you tell me where he is?"

She nodded, and after telling him, Gohan left, finding Panchy and #18 in the same room as Trunks.

Gohan smiled at this, then walked inside.

* * *

As the lavender haired baby looked up to see his father outside his crib, he quickly crawled over to him, standing at the bars, begging him to pick him up.

Gohan smiled and complied Trunks. "Hey little guy. How you doing?"

All he got in response was the heartwarming giggle of his son, Gohan cradling the baby in his arms as Trunks grasped his gi, as though entranced by it..

"Awwww, so adorable." She placed a hand over chest and smiled. "It always warms my heart to see you two together."

Android 18 crossed her arms and looked away, glancing away as she thought about the nature of the things that happened over the last few weeks.

Thinking back on her short time with Krillin, her feelings on the matter were mixed.

"Bulma, can you take Trunks? I wanted to talk to them." Bulma nodded and take Trunks in her arms before leaving the room.

Gohan turned to Panchy and Android 18, smiling as they looked back to him.

"How are you guys doing?" Gohan asked, his cordial and friendly expression remaining as he gazed at them.

"We're doing fine. I'm really happy you've been so good about coming to check in on everyone every day." Panchy said.

"I did. I/m... still sorry about what happened before. I didn't realize the things I was doing then." Gohan said softly.

Despite the wishes his lustful side had made, the process had been more or less incomplete, in that Gohan felt very much like "himself" when he was around people he cared about.

It seemed that, instead of his lustful side being present 24/7, it was more commonly used when he felt a high sense of arousal of some type.

This was first compounded by the fact that when Bulma originally lost her personality, Gohan regained enough sense later to rectify this by using the power to bring it back with her memories.

Bulma was conscious of the memories, but even after he apologized profusely, Bulma only said that they had to be careful from then-on, her not blaming Gohan for the things he'd done.

Gohan found that, in light of the revelation of who Trunks' real father was, his visits to his son always brought the more preferred side of him out, with the task of feeding baby food to Trunks being perhaps the highlights of every day.

(He also had to wonder if the entire market on baby food was going through a financial boom on Trunks' account alone.

He found it strange that he never thought of how much Saiyan babies needed to eat until he met his son.)

"#18?" Gohan looked to the blonde android, who looked to him in turn. "Are you doing okay?"

"Maybe, depending on how you look at things." #18 sighed. "I just have a few things on my mind."

"I see. Do you want to talk about it?" Gohan asked her.

"I've been thinking for a while." #18 replied. "I think now I just want to forget about it for a while."

She glanced up at him.

"Do you think you can help me with that?"

And like that, the switch was flipped with the insinuation of sex from the beautiful, voluptuous woman.

"That depends." His gentle smile changed to a smirk, the normal Gohan seeming to ease away as his lustful side rose anew. "Which of you want it first?"

Panchy's smile changed from joyful to sultry quickly, eyes becoming more seductive as her hand came over the knot of her blouse.

"I'd like some."

#18 frowned at this, her looking away and trying not to seem to interested at the little things he said.

Despite this, there quickly came the sound of Panchy's pleasantly surprised gasp as Gohan shoved her to the ground, the crisp tear of jeans and cloth, and the snap of undergarments breaking apart, all of which happened in the same instant, Panchy's gasp pausing as Gohan pinned her to the ground with her legs spread out before he started thrusting powerfully down into the woman under him, the feeling of his cock scraping wildly into her making her throw her head back in pleasure as her right hand's fingers grasped and held onto his head for support, the other hand pushing herself up so she wasn't against the floor, Panchy's giant breasts bouncing wildly in Gohan's face as the man grunted, the slams of his flesh into hers lasting for several moments as the smell of their sex wafted through the air, #18 finding herself glancing at, and then staring intently at Gohan as he pounded his dick into her hot, welcoming cunt, the level of power and ferocity he poured into fucking the much weaker woman causing a heat to come between her legs.

Before she realized it, #18 began rubbing her to the sight of them fucking, her hand reaching up and roughly kneading her breast through her shirt as Panchy's moans wafted into her ears.

A moan escaped her lips, and despite this, Gohan paid her no mind, him suddenly thrusting fully into Panchy before flipping them around so Panchy was on top, on her knees, him grasping the sides of her shapely legs before bouncing her on his dick, Panchy groaning and letting her body fall in tune with his rhythm and control as it scraped in and out of her without any sense of pattern she could comprehend, her bending herself over and going on all fours after several minutes of this position, after he'd driven her to five climaxes before she couldn't take it anymore, Gohan beginning to thrust up into her with inhuman speed and power, her large ass jiggling with every collision, before a clone of Gohan formed behind Panchy, it aiming its dick at her asshole before shoving itself inside of her rectum, Panchy's screams of pleasure turning shrill as the two monstrous cocks rampaged in the depths of her asshole and pussy, the one plowing her ass delivering heavy slaps to it every few seconds, the two groaning aloud as her experienced nether regions were plundered from the married woman without shame or remorse.

As her cries fell into hoarse moans, Gohan smirked at the satisfaction of fucking her until she lacked even the ability to scream anymore, he and his clone standing up as the real Gohan grasped her knees and pulled them to either side of his body, the one inside her ass grasping the upper most parts of her breasts before lifting them up so her nipples were lifted in front of his mouth, Gohan sucking on both of them as they kept pounding into her holes, their ferocity growing intensely when they transformed into Super Saiyans, Panchy, despite screaming herself hoarse, giving another useless, futile climax as her pussy tried to vainly squeeze him of his cum, Gohan, as if possessed by a great temptation, beginning to pound into her harder and harder, both his and his clone's hips blurring suddenly before becoming impossible to see by the naked eye by how fast they moved, the ramming of their dicks into Panchy's holes as they grew into 14 inch long and 3 inch wide cocks making the sensation more pleasurable for the woman, who would soon climax another three times before the power of their own passion drove them to transform into their Super Saiyan 2 forms, their actions growing more wild by then before the two rammed themselves fully into her, ramming fully into her holes as they finally reached their long awaited climax, Panchy giving one final scream as her eyes rolled towards the back of her head, the feeling of his cock impregnating her and filling her asshole to the brim driving Panchy over the edge completely, the clone disappearing as Gohan pulled out of Panchy abruptly, letting her body crumple to the ground as her engorged womb reflected his insane semen amounts as she looked as though she were pregnant already, him raising his foot and roughly slamming it down on her lower stomach, his seed spraying out of her cunt as a sideways geyser that covered the floor, her climaxing again from the stimulation of his seed moving out of her so quickly as the energy built into every seed came through her, it an exhilarating feeling she felt addicted to by then.

Gohan then smirked over at #18, who, by then, had stripped herself down and fingered herself to sate her latent lust, the last two hours of sex doing nothing to quench Gohan's bottomless libido.

"You want it, don't you #18?"

She didn't respond, the android breathing heavily as the smell of his cum filled her nostrils, intoxicating her slightly as the sight of his cum covered dick and the memory of the pleasure she'd given to her in the past came to her mind, her want for him growing as she stood with her body glistening with sweat.

Dazed with lust, #18 nodded, and Gohan smiled darkly.

"Lick up my cum from the floor then." He said, and, by this point, something in her clicked, something that made her obey, her crawling down and licking the mess up like a dog about to die of thirst as her tongue lapped itself along the puddle of semen.

He smirked with a satisfaction of her subservience that no amount of sex could give, at being able to control #18 to this extent without even needing to break her mind and erase her personality, something about the power involved that made his arousal grow further.

His foot planted itself down on #18's scalp, and he mockingly spoke to her.

"Do you plan on trying to go back to that limp dick loser Krillin again?" He asked as #18 kept lapping up the semen desperately despite his foot, despite the condescending tone he spoke to her in. "Or... do you know your place now?"

She stopped, pulled her head up from under his foot, and looked up at him, her opening her mouth as wide as it could go, showing the sight of her tongue covered in his semen, before she closed her mouth and swallowed it all in a single gulp.

Then, with her blue eyes seemingly filled with lust, and not an ounce of shame or regret, she replied the words to confirm his question, that she now knew her place.

"I'm your sex slave!" #18 said breathlessly, eyes wide with desire as she lost herself in her lust.

There came a deep satisfaction within him, it more potent than before, as though her words confirmed to him that no amount of love or effort on Krillin's part could ever compare to the satisfaction and pleasure Gohan could grant her without trying.

And, with this in mind, Gohan moved to fuck the android who had chosen to become his new sex slave.

He slipped behind her as she let herself fall to her hands and knees, Gohan thrusting into the android from behind, earning a loud, breathless gasp in response before he began thrusting in and out of #18's hot channel with the strength that trumped even Cell at full power while pulling on her hair roughly.

He pulled back his free hand back, then brought it slamming against the jiggling mounds of her, making #18 give out yelps as he started repeating the action over and over, until her ass was red as a tomato.

"Count." Gohan ordered and spanked her again.

"Ah! O-one - " One slap. "T-two...!" A second. "Three! Mmm!"

After the 50th smack, Gohan stopped, pulling out abruptly and picked her up, making her stand on her feet,

He pushed his hands beneath her knees and pushed them up, spreading them out before his cock pierced her incredibly tight asshole, #18 crying aloud as she reached back and grabbed at his head from behind her as he fucked her asshole with great ferocity, her juices seeming to squirt out of her cunt with every thrust he made up into her, this continuinf for a long time before a clone was made before her, it shoving its shaft up her cunt, the two moving with the intent of breaking the android.

#18 mindlessly screamed in pleasure from the double penetration she received from the Saiyan-hybrid and his clone, her not expecting another clone to form before her and shove its cock down her throat, fucking this orifice without mercy.

The second clone started to face fuck her and said, in a mocking tone as he pulled at the bangs of her hair, "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Gohan and his clones continued to unleash their Saiyan wrath on their little toy while laughing at #18's muffled screams and pleads for them to keep going.

* * *

As Gohan and his clones fucked her, they shifted their position so that the one fucking her ass was laying down on the table as he held her spread legs apart, the one fucking her incredibly tight pussy pounding himself with even greater passion inside of her as his palms squished themselves into her giant bouncing breasts, #18's eyes nearing the point where they would roll towards the back of her head as she sucked the clone fucking her throat off as hard as she could, her hands reaching forward and gripping the edges of table as every god-like collision of their flesh against hers made the woman grow closer to losing her mind, the table scraping loudly closer and closer to the nearest wall as the hours passed.

With time, Panchy arose from her rest and, seeing the multiple Gohans fucking #18, she created a clone with her power and, together, they sucked on the ballsacks of both the clones pounding their cocks into the android's deeply fucked holes, this continuing for several minutes, during which Gohan made two more clones that fucked Panchy and her own clone from behind.

After an eternity that lasted four hours, the Gohans inside of #18 all thrust their dicks fully into the android's holes snd came inside of her, #18 by then no longer screaming in pleasure but continuously humming into his dick as the potent smell of his musk drove her into a nymphomanic state as she sucked and sucked with all of her might, the reward of his creamy semen spurting itself down her throat in sync with her asshole and womb being filled with the same making her reach her fiftieth climax as opposed to the Gohans' second.

The clones all pulled out, and Gohan looked at Panchy, her clone and #18, his look one of expectation, with Panchy guiding him to lay down on another table as she and her clone came on either side of him, #18 getting in front of him as the three women brought up their breasts and began giving him a three-way tit-job, their needing tongues starved for more of his semen as they lapped at the head of Gohan's dick while shifting their breasts around it, Gohan smirking down as they did so.

As time passed, he made three clones behind each woman who shoved their dicks forcibly up their cunts before pounding into them without mercy, the three women moaning loudly but all trying to service his cock.

"Who wants my milk the most?" He asked down to them after a long while passed, and amidst the moans they had been giving at that moment, their hot breathing came over his dick with their tongues and sweating breasts, the first one to speak her wants being #18.

"Me!" she cried, tone slurred as her brain could barely comprehend it all as the clone kept pounding her.

"Suck it then." Gohan told her, and despite Panchy and her clone both trying to lick the head of him a bit more, all three clones shoved themselves fully into them at once as #18 pulled her breasts off and shoved the entire massive length of his dick into the depths of her throat as the clones sent a wave of ki into the three women's pussies with their dicks, the two Panchys' screaming out their climax as #18's eyes rolled to the back of her head again as she took in Gohan's seed as he came inside her throat, the clones cumming inside each of their women as well.

As Panchy and her clone shuddered before falling unconscious, #18, barely conscious herself, began to gulp down the immense load of cum in her throat, seemingly doing so without a problem.

Gohan's clones pulled out, returning to his body, and the three women, who had been fucked so hard they could no longer move their legs, fell down into a sweaty heap on the floor, Gohan smiling down at the sight of this before getting up, walking to where #18 was and grabbing her by the hair, him lifting her head up to look at him.

"Do you think that'll be enough to satisfy your owner?" Gohan asked her, his condescending tone holding no degree of tiredness or exhaustion.

#18's pleasured face remained the way it was, yet his words seemed to turn her on, her legs twitching as more of her fluids came trailing down her thighs with the other ridiculous amounts of cum he'd released into her and the two other blondes present.

He smirked, then looked to the clock, finding that 14 hours had passed since he'd started fucking them, and he made two more clones of himself that took Panchy and her clone before walking out, Capsule Corp. empty then, as all the employees had left.

The three cum-filled woman were dragged by their hair on the floor like sacks as Gohan went to the gravity training room to pick up his other fuck toys, and finding Bulma overlooking the room, Gohan spoke to her.

"Bulma, is the bedroom I told you to make ready?"

Bulma glanced back, then smiled and nodded.

"Ready whenever you need it."

"Bring those two in there, and make sure you and your secretary come too. I'm staying here tonight."

Gohan left her with this order, going towards the custom sex room Bulma made where he could fuck someone for weeks at a time, and outside only minutes had passed.

He waited for Bulma to come with the other three specified women, and they entered as a group, Gohan making them take a shower together before they returned to the bedroom, the many naked women readying themselves to be fucked thoroughly by the man as he smirked at them, clones forming before he began the sex session, another two weeks passing within the sex chamber before Gohan left it with everyone being pulled out, their bodies covered in splotches of semen and all four holes stuffed to the brim with the same fluids as Gohan left, throwing the woman all into a sweaty, smelly pile of worn out bodies on Bulma's bed before Gohan finally went to see Trunks, the father spending the rest of the night with the infant as quality time.

Then Trunks began crying as his small belly rumbled, and Gohan smiled warmly at the infant.

"Hungry huh? Don't worry, I'll get you something to eat." He said, before walking away to go feed his son, Trunks understanding his words enough to stop, only for him to pause in realization for how he'd spent the several days of his life as he remembered that Chi-Chi was due to have Goten soon as he remembered what the day was. "Oh no, I need to get to Chi-Chi."

"?" Trunks sensed his father's distress, and Gohan smiling softly.

"You're gonna be a big brother soon Trunks." Gohan said softly. "I need to be there when he's born, so..."

He thought back to the woman he'd tossed onto the bed, then realized that he needed to prevent himself from reverting to his impulses again, him entering a meditative state to keep himself from letting any lust from clouding his judgement, him sending a clone to tend to the women he'd had sex with to give them a more comfortable resting place, Gohan himself flying while creating a dome of ki around himself while flying towards his house.

Trunks giggled happily as they flew, and Gohan smiled.

"I'll teach you how to fly when you're older." Gohan promised him. "It'll make grocery shopping faster, unless you want to bide your time. I'll do my best to be as good a father to you as I can Trunks. For you, your brother... and anyone else who might have children."

Despite this, he wondered if he was setting the best kind of example possible for Trunks as it was, given him having children with two women so far, with the chances of it happening with others being extremely high.

It was with this thought that he remembered Gine.

"Right, I have to bring her back to normal too." He said. "I really hope my other self doesn't try doing it again when he surfaces..."

He sighed, tired of the cycle at this point and wondering if he could teach Gine some type of immunity from it before he reached his house, him soon entering his house, preparing for the time Chi-Chi would go into labor whilst tending to Trunks' large appetite.

* * *

 **A/N:** As said in the A/N at the top of this page, I made this as a "What-If?" for what would happen if the story took a slightly different approach.

I decided to try and go about the darker tones of how depraved Lust Gohan is as a person on a case-by-case basis here, as opposed to the more general, glossed-over way things were in the original one.

Things like the mass brainwashing of the entire universe didn't really get played up enough, and regardless of how it went, I regret the creator and myself never really going into great detail just how disturbing a concept it is, in addition to other things (the fact that Pan was one of Gohan's harem members, along with any other girls he aged up, is something that's still played for lemon-fuel rather than what it would honestly be taken as).

Not all bad things that happen are necessarily bad though (which isn't to say the things Lust Gohan does isn't bad in and of itself), since I made this out of distinct lack of interest in writing the lemon story "Uncontrollable Lust: Loss' Aftermath", because the voters eventually said they wanted Lust Gohan as the central character instead of Good Gohan, and that made for a story that was basically just a God-Mode Gohan fucking everything around him.

I somewhat regret not just having it as a Good Gohan centered tale, since his life is an actual adventure where he plots out ways to kill his evil self while positing the question of "Can you use something OTHER than brute force to beat stronger opponents in this universe?", since Good Gohan would've done things like learned under Princess Snake on how to make illusions that looked and felt real, and later learned the Kaioken under King Kai while learning how to use his new powers to be an effective fighting force against a full-blooded Saiyan version of himself who'd gotten the Super Saiyan 4 transformation and other powerups with Towa's help.

But, verbose as the above might be, this came out of that disinterest, and I do say I feel a level of satisfaction with this first piece.

It's the longest lemon thing i've done since... well... since the Bad Ending of Uncontrollable Lust.


End file.
